Pain
by potterfan310
Summary: Bellamy has been captured by Mount Weather, getting treated the same as the grounders Clarke had seen. There was something worse than the physical pain they caused him. Something much worse. (Set after 2x10)


**A/N Oh god, episode 10 has officially killed me. Here's a drabble that came to me this morning when I was out, whilst listening to Warriors by Imagine Dragons (this is seriously a perfect song for The 100). This is set after 2x10 and there are slight spoilers.**

* * *

Bellamy had no idea whether it had been days or even a week since he had been captured. Every time the Doctor whose name he didn't know came in, brought something new to endure: first the boiling water, second the lashings. So far he had been in and out of conciousness during the times he was hung upside down getting needles and tubes prodded into his wrists, his blood getting drained from his weakening body.

He had a feeling this was the bitch doctor Clarke had talked about, though not exactly in those words. She already knew his name, but as Clarke had once told him, they had known hers too. Bellamy hadn't saw or was given any food in his time there and the little water that he did have, left a rancid taste in his mouth. It was almost laughable that they gave him water, considering what they were doing to him. Killing him would have been too easy, he was being made to suffer all because he could with stand the earth's condition and these people could not.

Bellamy wasn't sure how long the last time he had been forcibly removed and drugged before they strung him up had been. But now he was back in the small confined space of his cage. He was mad at himself, it had been his stupid idea in the first place to try and get into Mount Weather. Bellamy was mad at Lincoln too, he shouldn't have brought him, sure it would have been stupid to come on his own but a small part of him had been hoping that Clarke would have kept her word, that she hadn't wanted him to go. Something had changed in the time she had spent with Lexa, Bellamy really doubted Clarke would have sent him off otherwise.

Even Octavia had been right, something he would probably never admit to his sister. She would only brag to much. Lincoln should _not _have come, not that soon at having been brought back from a reaper. Thinking about his little sister hurt. He had pictured their goodbye, the worried look on her face as she stood back and watched him and her boyfriend leave.

The thought of never seeing O again made him wish he had told her a hundred thing before they had left. That her and Clarke and even Raven should look out for one another, no matter what happens. That he was sorry for being such a protective ass but he couldn't help it. She was his little sister, _his_ responsibility and he loved her no matter what.

It was then a noise brought him out of his thoughts, at first he thought it was Doctor bitch coming back to inflict pain. But this was different. It was a female voice, their tone soft. Raising his head he looked around the dim room, but no one was there. Great he was hearing things now, damn mountain people.

_"Bellamy?"_ the voice questioned.

Peering through the bars of his cage, his eyes flickered back and forth across the room in case she was hiding.

He knew she couldn't be here, there was no possible way she could be here. Could she?

_"Bellamy?"_ came the voice again.

Bellamy shook his head as he screwed up his eyes.

This wasn't real.

_She _wasn't here.

She had been the one to send him away. "It's worth the risk," she had told him.

With those four words his heart had broke, he was sure of it. Who would have ever thought they'd see the day Bellamy got his heart broken instead of him leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. Yet it happened all because of his stupid idea. He should never have mentioned it in the first place. It was stupid, a death wish even.

She didn't care about him, like he did her. Just makes sense he thought, thinking back to what had happened in Tondc. He would protect her with his life and as Octavia had said, this was the thanks he was getting.

"Worth the risk," Bellamy muttered to himself, wincing as he caught his bloodied wrist as he moved around in the small cage. "Well jokes on you, Princess," he mumbled his words slurring almost as he felt his eyes drooping shut. It took a matter of seconds for Bellamy to fall back out of conciousness, his thoughts on the blonde girl who had thought his life was worth nothing.

**(*)**

It had taken him a while but Bellamy had finally realised what they were doing to him.

They had known Clarke's name, that she liked art and that she had lead the group of kids.

They knew her weaknesses and what she had loved.

There were only two people Bellamy really loved, Octavia and more recently Clarke.

Knowing they were both back at Camp Jaha and that the Mountain Men couldn't get to him gave him the smallest bit of relief. But on the other had he had idea of what they could possibly have in store for him. Bellamy had no idea how Clarke had managed to escape, he knew she had the help of the old grounder leader: Anya, but he thought it was highly unlikely he would make it out on his own. Not now Lincoln was probably getting drugged up again else where.

_"Bellamy?" _came the soft voice belonging to the blonde once again.

Bellamy screwed his eyes tight, bringing his hands up to cover his ears, careful not to jostle the bandages on his bloodied wrists. Her voice had been repeating for nearly all of the time he had been awake so far. Doctor bitch had appeared once to see him but that had been to drug him and then hang him up. The loss of blood was taking it's toll on his body and Bellamy wondering whether he had been hearing Clarke's voice because of it.

His mind was playing tricks on him, he was sure of it.

_"Where is he?" _this time her voice was desperate and even with his hands covering his ears, he could still hear her as loud as ever. _"What are you doing to him?"_

Bellamy tried to shut out her voice, it hurt too much hearing her desperate plea's. His mind had gone into over drive, what if she had followed him and the Mountain Men had captured her too. What if they were torturing her in the same way they had been him. Except there was a small problem with that and he knew it, he hadn't uttered any words except 'fuck you' to Doctor bitch. They couldn't use his tormented plea's against her.

He wouldn't break, he wouldn't give it to anything they did to him. He had to stay strong for Octavia and for Clarke and for all their friends still stuck in the god forsaken hell hole.

On and on the voice continued, his name being said repeatedly.

Now he would never see her again, their parting had been horrible. The physical space she had put between them had crushed him. He could see the tears in her eyes as she said the words before walking away without a backwards glance. He hadn't been sure if they were because of what she was doing or because of the events that had happened.

He would never see the sun again, or the way it made her look like she had a head of golden curls. Her smile even her laugh, he would miss them both, as well as the way she looked at him sometimes. He would miss seeing Octavia laugh, heck he'd miss her making some inappropriate comment about him and Clarke. Out of everything and everyone in this world, he would miss his two favourite girls.

He would never see his Princess or his sister again and that hurt more than anything.

This was more than causing him physical pain. Now it was emotional and mental.

And Bellamy was sure to loose.


End file.
